1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure for eyeglass lens, especially to an one-piece structure of the eyeglass lens fitted into an eyeglass frame by flexibly engaging components for functions of easy assembling or disassembling thereof.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
At present, conventional eyeglasses are designed to enhance comfort for users in wearing thereof and to replace with any parts or components thereof in a convenient fashion. Therefore, manufacturers for eyeglasses have been dedicating to improve structures of eyeglasses used for various purposes by all means, and expect that users may feel much more comfortable in wearing eyeglasses and various practical functions to be included in eyeglasses.
Also, a pair of conventional eyeglasses commonly available in the market has only one semi-rimed frame at the upper thereof. The semi-rimed frame is combined with lenses by engagement of the upper edge on both sides of the lenses to the semi-rimed frame, but such a combination will easily result in detachment of the lens from the semi-rimed frame and further damages to the lens as dropping to the ground. Due to the above disadvantages, quite a few pairs of eyeglasses are developed to have a strengthened structure of the lens for stably fitting to eyeglasses frames, as further briefly specified below.
As referring to a Taiwan patent registration with an issue number M417563, issued on 1 Dec. 2011, an assembly for positioning eyeglasses lens is disclosed therein to comprise a single strip shaped frame, two temples separately slipped over two external sides of the frame in part and a one-piece lens. The frame further has a first engaging component in the middle thereof and two second engaging components separately formed at a predetermined position far from the first engaging component on each of the two external sides thereof. Each of the second engaging components is provided with a protruded portion on an outermost end thereof having a larger diameter than that of a portion connected to the frame, and the first engaging component is further provided with a holding portion in a radial configuration. The one-piece lens further has a first gap at the middle upper edge thereof for receipt of the first engaging component and two second gaps each at lateral upper edge thereof for receipt of each second engaging component. In such a case, the one-piece lens can be quickly disassembled for replacement as desired, and such an eyeglasses assembly can be made at a low cost.
As further referring to a Taiwan patent registration with an issue number M377605, issued on 1 Apr. 2011, it disclose a frame having a slot on a side thereof and an one-piece lens having a positioning part extended from one end thereof, in which the positioning part further has an engaging hole and the slot further has an engaging block. In this case, the lens can be quickly fixed and positioned in the frame by insertion of the positioning part into the slot and engagement of the engaging block of the slot into the engaging hole of the positioning part.
The combinations of an eyeglasses frame and lens as shown in the above prior arts all need the engaging components on all possible positions thereof to be aligned relatively for stable engagement thereof in the courses of disassembly and assembly, and even those engaging components need to be disassembled in sequence. In other words, it is much more complicated and difficult for users to disassemble or assemble lens from a frame in a pair of eyeglasses.